


the girl whose heart is made of gold

by QuenchiestCactusJuice99



Series: Poems of Mine [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Grief and Greed, Sisters, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuenchiestCactusJuice99/pseuds/QuenchiestCactusJuice99
Summary: The greedy had found a buyer, a bearded blacksmith tallAnd he took the heart home to show his wife their gall“To steal a heart of gold,” She says, gravely and darker still“Is a deed among the worst, for the owner falls terribly ill.”





	the girl whose heart is made of gold

There is a girl, whose heart is made of gold  
Her smiles are sweet and she does as she’s told  
  
She goes about it with joy in her soul  
And praises she keeps in a little wooden bowl  
  
The girl met several persons, then, greedy as could be  
Kind as she was, she offered them tea  
  
They took it and her little bowl with a sneer  
They said, “girl, is there anything of value here?”  
  
The girl responded honestly, with “every life is of value  
Yet of materials, no, there is just me and you.”  
  
But the greedy had glimpsed, through both her actions and words  
Her precious heart of gold, and by it they were lured  
  
There is a girl, whose heart is made of gold  
But the greedy have stolen it, and by now it’s been sold  
  
“Solid gold,” they cheered, “and the purest around!”  
And indeed, they drew up quick a large crowd  
  
And the girl’s heart of gold gave a soft little glow  
For it was missing its girl, and feeling quite low  
  
But the greedy were excited, and looking for a spender  
Because the crowd had taken the heart’s sadness for splendor.  
  
The girl, without her heart, became dreary, sick, upset  
Why it’s happened, though, the girl does not get  
  
She does not realize, even without her golden heart  
This terrible thing the greedy had decided to impart  
  
In her grief, the girl had suffered very greatly  
Without understanding her affliction as of lately  
  
Her friends and family both, upon seeing her lack of joy  
For the girl even their presence had begun to annoy  
  
“Her heart has gone missing,” they declare sadly  
And they hide their heavy dejection quite badly  
  
Her little sister dear, upset beyond speech  
Went to buy her family something special each  
  
The greedy had found a buyer, a bearded blacksmith tall  
And he took the heart home to show his wife their gall  
  
“To steal a heart of gold,” She says, gravely and darker still  
“Is a deed among the worst, for the owner falls terribly ill.”  
  
But with no knowledge at all of whose the heart was  
They couldn’t return it, so blacksmith did as blacksmith does  
  
He smelts it down and drips it into a silver sword  
Fills the grooves with molten gold until it’s fit for a lord  
  
He makes with the rest a heart, small and thin  
And sets holes in the edges to fit thread in  
  
He puts the sword on its pegs and the heart over top  
Puts his wares on their shelves and opens his shop  
  
The sister, poor girl, had combed the market through  
Found everything except a gift for her sister true  
  
But as she passed the blacksmith’s shop, she glimpsed a bit inside  
Specifically the wall upon which the sword and heart lie.  
  
She rushed to the shop and begged for the gold that came from her sister’s heart  
The blacksmith put down both the sword and heart with a quiet, “here you art.”  
  
He gave her too, a spool of shining silver thread  
“Give to her back what has always been hers,” he said  
  
The girl ran home to present her gifts and showed her sister to weave  
And the girl with the golden heart now wears it proudly upon her sleeve  
  
The family laughed and danced and of joy there was no lack  
Because they were all so proud of their little girls, and glad to have them back.


End file.
